It is well known in the art of making game devices of the game board variety to provide particular paths of movement, such as segmented paths, over which game playing pieces are moved. In general, the incremental movement of the game pieces about the segmented pathway provided on the game board will be determined by the roll of a die or dice, or other chance device for producing a number. In addition, board games have often incorporated playing cards which are employed in the course of playing the board game augmenting the movement of the playing pieces. Known game devices utilize various rules of play, identifying indicia for the playing pieces such as distinguishable colors, as well as particularly defined pathways which a playing piece or pieces of a set must follow in advancing from a designated starting position to a home base.
Most of such game board devices have been limited to square or otherwise rectangular game boards with the overall novelty or uniqueness of the game being present in indicia on the board associated with the paths of movement. Such board games, in general, provide for the movement of all of the playing pieces in only one direction, i.e. from a designated start forwardly to a designated finish, or for all of the playing pieces to have a common direction of permitted movement.